1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service provision system and a communication terminal, and is suitably applicable, for example, to the case of providing services over the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of living bodies for authentication purposes has become increasingly prevalent. Biological authentication apparatuses mounted on portable communication devices such as a cellular phone facilitate providing authentication processing and the like to communication partners anywhere through the portable communication devices. Under the circumstances, it is becoming increasingly important for portable communication devices to incorporate biological authentication apparatuses. There have been proposed credit cards and cash cards that incorporate a biological authentication apparatus (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-34521).